


Ways Of Seeing

by unforciablecure



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Susan Gilbert Dickinson, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s02e10 You Cannot Put A Fire Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Emily has writer’s block. Sue solves it by the only way she knows; with a blindfold, a bed and some silk scarfs.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Ways Of Seeing

The stretch of silk material fell soft and delicate as it trailed teasingly across Emily Dickinson’s skin.

There was a sense of anticipation stifling the air, the kind that was finely chiselling the surrounds of one of the many spare rooms in the mansion of the house that Sue called home. It enticed, and it teased, encasing the bedroom and the four poster bed that Emily was currently situated on with a blurred gauze of intimacy and trust.

“Can I open my eyes yet? The suspense is positively _killing_ me, Sue, _and_ it’s ticklish!”

“No,” Sue chided, teasingly, doubling down on her words by lightly whipping the bandana length piece of silk against Emily’s exposed chest. The action seemed to have its desired effect - evoking an exclamation of “hey!” _-_ and Emily’s eyes remained shut.

Sue searched her mind for something deep, something that would evoke an air of mystique, something that would satisfy the inner workings of Emily’s curiosity enough to hold her body, figuratively speaking, in the palm of her hands.

“I want to… fine tune your mind.”

Emily opened her eyes. “First off, that’s super hot.”

She held Sue’s gaze as the mattress dipped with her movement. Her eyes enveloped Sue’s current state, in a low hanging white garment corset that clung to her curves in all of the right places. Emily was momentarily distracted as she thought of her own corset, deserted attire, lying in a crumpled heap just below the bottom edge of the bed. Her eyes would have benefited greatly to experience Sue in a mirroring naked state. Emily dwelled on the injustice, blinking as she brought herself back to reality.

“Second, are you suggesting my mind is a _machine_ that needs fine tuning?”

“ _Hey_ … I said eyes closed.”

“I like to look at you. I mean, you’re practically the sun.”

“You’re not supposed to _look_ at the sun.” Sue added, smugly. “Close them.”

“I just don’t see how this is going to help me write!”

“Emily.”

“I mean, no offence.”

Sue spoke calmly but her words were firm.

“ _Emily_.”

Her tone seemed to appease because Emily exhaled a sudden, unexpected sigh, relenting.

“ _Fine_. I’ll try anything at this point.”

Sue was intrigued. Normally things didn’t work out quite that quickly. Sue’s curiosity landed in the form of a lip bite as she witnessed Emily Dickinson, _the_ Emily Dickinson, following her instructions, submitting before her very eyes.

Emily felt the trickle of the material against her skin again as it danced up and down, up and down, manoeuvred puppet-like by Sue’s own interest. It was equally ticklish as it was annoying, and Emily was impatient.

“You know how I said that I want to… fine tune your mind?” Sue let her words hang, drifting as they softly coated her paramour’s presence. She refused to deny that she was beginning to get off on this; on the control, on leading.

Emily breathed deeply through her nostrils, signalling her _very_ in depth awareness on the subject.

“I didn’t solely mean _just_ your mind…”

Emily felt the mattress dip again. Sue was shifting and the silky material that had been tracing across her skin relented. Her body had almost grown accustomed to the movement, to the annoying way in which it tickled, taunting her skin, her body. Emily’s eyes remained, true to instruction, closed.

“You write what isn’t there… and what is.” Sue continued. “A blank page is your canvas in the same way a musician’s canvas is silence. Well, your canvas is, I guess, a mix of both.”

Emily sighed, frustrated. “It’s no good if I can’t find the words to _write_ …”

“ _So_ , I had an idea about how I could help end this brief, if annoying, writer's block.”

“And here I was thinking you took off my corset because you _like_ me…”

Sue’s smile formed unseen as Emily’s eyes remained closed. “I want to stimulate your mind and body until you’re able to push past the fog that is momentarily disrupting the landscape of your mind.”

Sex as a solution? It was an unexpected development but Emily was in awe.

“This will be more than just sex, Emily. I want you to submit to me, to my power. Let me get inside you…”

Emily swallowed a thick gulp of curiosity. It was as if she could see the hunger lain colour engulfing Sue’s face and her movement. Oh how Emily desired to defy ‘the rules’ and open her eyes.

“...and see how much fun I can have.”

If Emily’s mind had been free, if she had not been blindsided by Sue’s words and oozing sexuality, she might have remarked upon the perceptive ‘I’ not ‘we’.

Emily found herself. “I am _totally_ down for what you just said so can I open my eyes now?”

“Not yet. But now that we have agreed on... terms.” Sue was immersing herself in a fantasy, finding her footing as she let excitement flutter uncontrollably into her voice. “I think we should get started.”

“Uh-huh. Yes we should. Definitely.”

“This piece of silk, the one I have been teasing you with, is for your eyes. It’s a--”

“Blindfold?” Emily spluttered with warm, unadultured excitement at the thought of the object, of the power, of what it could do.

“Yes, Emily. Yes it is. Can you sit up for me?”

As Emily did so, Sue ran her fingers through her dark hair.

“You won’t be able to peek through this, it’s the finest silk. Deep blue. Just in case you were wondering.” Emily was totally not wondering.

The material was placed across Emily’s eyelids and - remaining true to Sue’s words - Emily could not see a thing because yes, as Sue tied the blindfold behind her head - with a neat knot - and across her hair, Emily tried peering through. The material completely covered her eyes. Emily was disappointed. She couldn’t even see Sue’s outline.

“Oh, you are no fun.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Sue whispered, leaning in close to kiss Emily’s cheek, once, then twice, before deliberating avoiding the lips that maneuvered expectedly towards her own. Sue wished she could have immortalised Emily’s half turned on half frustrated expression into a poem of her own. Instead, Sue immortalised the scene by swiping her tongue briefly against Emily’s lips before she leant in, close, pressing directly against Emily’s ear.

“You have positively no idea how fun I can be...”

Emily shivered with arousal unable to react in any other way as Sue was telling her to lie down. And then Sue was leaning over her, a brief moment of silence, seemingly shuffling across the room for something, and then Emily’s wrists were being bound by another silky material and tugged in two opposite directions. Sue moved like lightning and Emily was soon being attached to the right and left hand oak posts of the four poster bed frame. The cloth felt oddly comforting wrapped around the wrists.

“Silk scarfs.” Sue added. You won’t be escaping anywhere today, Miss Dickinson. I have tied them extra tight. Go on, test them.”

Emily tugged her right wrist restraint and then her left. There was movement but not enough to formulate a defence to this unexpected attack. She felt warm suddenly, sweaty at the realization. Emily had been disarmed without a weapon, not even her words would be able to save her from this fate. Sue had her on a rope, figuratively speaking - these restraints were made of silk - and _oh god_ , it was criminal to be this turned on.

Emily shivered, not from a chill, but from the understanding that it was Sue who was now in control. She immediately regretted her failed attempts to unbutton more of the fronting to Sue’s corset when they had first entered the room.

Emily made an effort to control herself ( _ha!_ ).

“Is it just, uh, me or is it like really, _really_ hot in here.”

Emily didn’t see it coming - for _a lot_ of reasons - because Sue was now resting in her lap.

“ _Oh, good God_.”

“Do you know why you’re here today, Miss Dickinson?”

Emily whimpered. (Okay, the _Miss Dickinson_ thing was really starting to take an effect on her). She squinted into her mind, looking for the answer that she couldn’t quite find. Something about breaking her writer’s block, freeing herself from the clouded grey circling her mind like an eternally stirring pot. Sue had tied her up, had restrained her, corsetless, and _holy shit_ , Sue was on her lap!

Emily tried to peer through the silk blindfold but just like her temporary inability to write, she looked on into a void of nothingness. She could hear Sue’s delight polluting the air, her calm reassuring breathing and knew it to be the antidote to the poison currently entwined in her mind.

“You are here because you have an issue. You have been bad.” she heard Sue say, and the statement made Emily even hornier than before. The words were cast with conviction and Emily believed every utterance.

“I am here to correct you. Place you back on the path of a _righteous_ woman, a woman of words, of imagery. ‘ _How will I do this_?’ I hear you ask.”

Sue leaned in closer, her essence dancing across the bottom of Emily’s chin in a way that was painstakingly mesmerizing. Emily leaned back into the warm glow of the power she was handing over to her disarmer, to the seductive; to Sue.

“By bending you to my every will. By corrupting you.”

“ _C-c-corrupting_?”

“Yes, Miss Dickinson.” The sharpness of the address stung, in an erotic way. “Do not repeat my words again.”

Emily manoeuvred to pull Sue closer only to be promptly reminded of the silk scarfs restraining her to the bed. It was exposing and unfair. Sue could see her, could touch her as much as she wanted to but Emily was prevented from doing either. It was the one advantage she longed to have.

“ _Relax_ , Emily.” Sue whispered against her skin. “I am going to help you find your words...”

Emily wanted to question how; how was Sue ever going to help by taking away her vision and deterring her movement? The words lodged in the back of her throat, abruptly suspended, because as her mind mulled over this mystery, Sue began to move.

Soft lips kissed her chin and then her neck, Sue’s hands slipping through a vast sea of long, dark hair as she did so. Exposed and restrained, the room shimmered with intimacy and… _scandal_? Emily felt a minor spark in the crosshairs of her mind. It felt a lot like hope. The fog, the inability to see words, however, remained blurry.

Succumbing to the actions and the feeling with a moan, Emily let herself submerge in every action, in every movement, of Sue. The calculated kisses, the teasing. Sue’s composed patterns of cool breath, the warm palms pressed against her breasts followed up by the skilled sharpening of her nipples. Emily’s head rolled back against the pillow. It was a weak spot and a prime target for Sue to attack.

“Your vision is temporarily impaired.” Sue continued, rubbing the growing hardness at her fingertips. She playfully sized them up, placing each nipple between her thumb and index fingers. Sue gazed up at Emily, at the blindfolded sight and turned on expression, finding elation.

“And I’m going to help you see again, help you feel, with your mind and with your imagination.” Sue paused, the weight of her words crafting glitter throughout her eyes. She was a well shaken snow globe. Sue’s thumb and index fingers were about to have a lot of power.

“Mind…” Vice-like, Sue’s fingers encased around Emily’s hardened nipples, “...and body.”

The sharp, unexpected twist, coiled itself around Emily all the way from where it began at her nipples to the grey fog currently perpetuating her mind. When Sue did it again, this time with a hardened tug, Emily’s back arched, the instantly arousing feeling sending her into a minor frenzy when the silk scarfs, tying her to the bed posts, reminded her that it would be impossible to escape Sue’s dalliance.

Emily could have swore she heard the breathy utterance of “ _Let’s see how much you can take…”_ before the follow up of a twist, a tug and then a steady _grip_. The air sharpened with erotism and a chill ran down Emily’s spine. This surely constituted as torture, she mused, lost to the feeling. The teasing was sealing Emily in its bubble of pruriency with Sue its confident proud author.

(It turned out that Emily could take a lot. A lot of Sue’s pinching, twisting and, oh, _finger flicking_ , and her skin scorched with want and arousal.)

Emily’s nipples, when Sue’s actions concluded a few exotic minutes later, were reddened and standing on edge, sharpened by skilled fingers that had inflicted a steady measurement of pain. Emily was breathing heavily when Sue palmed her nipples again, their erectness touching the middle of her hands.

“It’s so good to have you like this.” Sue said, kissing her chest. “So fun…” Another kiss. “Do you want me to… do anything?” The vagueness of the question formed deliberately but Emily was too turned on, too overcome with arousal, to realise that the sentence held a deeper meaning; it was a ploy. Sue kissed her chest again.

Emily’s voice emerged deep and aroused. “You know what I want. Can we just skip to that part?”

Sue pressed another kiss to Emily’s chest, with a swirl of tongue, leaning up slightly as an edge of humour coated her voice. There was a whiff of contentment too.

“You don’t get to decide.”

Emily’s surprised “ _I don’t_?” fell lightly on her lips. Her follow-up utterance of “ _that’s so hot_.” was much more palpable.

“No.” Sue said, sharply. She felt Emily swallowing realisation, breathing pants of frustrated impatience. The room was warmer than it was a few minutes before, the cloak of heat wrapped around them in a pleasant embrace. Being denied of something, it was surmised, had never felt this way before.

An idea began to settle between Sue’s eyes, fermenting in her mind with the rousing dynamic that was unfolding between them.

“How do you see me?” she asked, a hand against Emily’s neck while the other trailed over the smooth contours in the middle of her chest, exploring with intrigue.

“Like, really see me.”

“With my eyes, silly. But not with this thing covering them...”

“Emily, I’m serious.” Sue caressed Emily’s cheek, emphasizing the sentiment. “How do you see me?”

Emily’s mind focused. Sue’s caressing of her face, of her cheek, tapped into something. She opened her eyes and saw Sue, in a memory, in the orchard. They were picking apples in the afternoon.

Sue slowed in motion, grinning against the summer sunlight and Emily felt the warmth of the memory radiating against her skin as she reached to take a bite out of the red apple that was being extended to her. The feeling glowed. When Emily bit into the apple, another memory exploded and they were kissing, making out, in her bedroom.

Sue, on occasion, was a lip biter and Emily had discovered just how much that night. The glimmer of the memory trickled into Emily’s consciousness and led onto another and another. Sue reading over her poems. A picnic under the shadowy outline of a tree. A walk through the woods. Sue’s encouraging words, a handhold. Sue’s smile, her radiance.

It was… simply infectious.

Inspired by her mind’s musing, Emily was brought back to the room when Sue kissed her lips, delicately, whispering her name.

“Emily?”

“As the only woman in the world.” Emily said, finally, when they drew apart a moment later. “That’s how I see you.”

“Your words of affection…” Sue trailed off. She wasn’t the poet, she was the muse. “...set my soul alight. The strike of a match, an inferno.”

“You know,” Emily began, “maybe there’s a poet in you yet.”

Sue laughed. “I don’t think so. It’s the influence you have, on me. It’s about time I started being honest about it.”

Emily understood the affliction. Honesty was a rich encasing storm that you could either wrap yourself in or shield yourself away from. It was an act that was growing between them as they figured out how to manage their intertwined lives.

Sue continued. “There are different ways to see. Your writer’s block will fade…”

The nagging words of the unwritten remained unseen but now Emily was beginning to feel the outline of letters in the furthest richest of her mind. Maybe there was some truth to Sue’s ideas.

“By taking away your ability to see with your eyes, I am pushing you to see— no, to _feel_ , with your mind again.”

“And the scarfs around my wrists?”

“To stop you from tearing the blindfold off.” Sue smirked, biting her bottom lip. She knew all about those wandering hands.

“And maybe I’ve always wanted you tied to my bed frame. It's very… visually interesting.”

“ _Visually_ , huh?”

Sue ran her fingertips across the tip of Emily’s chin, downwards. “Emily Dickinson, at my mercy, unable to control herself…”

Emily’s jaw slackened in submission. The positioning of her restrained wrists, of being naked, and Sue’s closeness sent a rush of hormones through her veins, an onslaught of adrenaline that only resulted in a further lustful bout of hunger that settled deep below her waist.

“I _can_ control myself.” Emily uttered with imaginary sentiment. Ironically, the words fell from her lips with shaky breath. She had to get better at clawing back control.

And there, in Emily’s statement, Sue found the next step of her plan. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Sue brought their lips together again, gripping Emily’s neck. The kiss was sensual, and soft, and Emily’s lips were well satisfied after a minute's worth of merging. Sue tugged her lips away, much to Emily’s disappointment, and moved all of her attention to the neglected neck where a swirl of tongue danced across a warm expanse of glowing skin. Emily tasted Sue on her lips and now she could feel her too, tapping once again into the furthest realms of her mind. It was intimately intrusive and Emily was leading Sue into the central mainframe of her soul with a firm grasp on her heart.

Contact was Emily’s craving. She wished to prolong the sensation of lips on lips, attempting, and failing, to gain a little relief from the flourishing wetness which had started emerging at the thought of Sue’s authority being used against her; a dangerous and effective weapon. 

There was urgency and impatience, Sue absorbed every emotion. She broke away from Emily's jaw to press a trail of wet, ghostly kisses against her neck. The strangled moan the action evoked travelled sharply to her core. She kissed Emily against her neck, this time harder, before moving her attention below.

Attacking the valley of Emily’s chest with faint sporadic kisses, Sue moved lower, kissing the underside of Emily's right breast then lower, once more, feeling the flesh beneath her radiate and flush. As Sue moved lower, again, she felt Emily wriggling, seemingly struggling with being unable to touch, to reach out. Emily’s attempts to regain control of her body, of the situation, remained in vain (deliciously to Sue’s contentment).

Sue placed her hands on Emily’s thighs as a teasing prelude to what was about to unfold. Emily, adeptly aware of where things were headed, drew a shallow breath and instinctively spread her legs. Sue finger-walked towards the source of her next infliction. It only took a swift, minor caress for Emily to take her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sue’s attention sparked as she inspected the wetness below, ghosting a finger across it with a further exaggerated graze until Emily erupted with a throaty moan and an impatient tug on her restraints. Oh, Sue was _definitely_ going to enjoy this.

As one finger slid in with ease, Sue felt Emily writhe. She was pulling on her wrists again, trying in her very Dickinson way to get the upper hand. Sue, however, remained a skilled knotter so her hopes were - disappointingly - futile.

Emily could, however, attempt to grind down onto her hand, and did so, her attempts permitted as Sue slid in a second finger.

The pieces of Sue’s plan were falling perfectly into place. She just had to further Emily’s impatience to her own advantage, manipulate the forces of seduction so to speak. The match of her idea was struck with one careful strike.

“You can’t control yourself, Emily.”

Sue’s words were a statement, rasped teasingly against Emily’s ears. Sue swore she could hear Emily’s heart pounding _thump, thump, thump_ as the first traces of pleasure began to dance like the first initial flickers of a flame.

Sue kissed Emily’s pulse point at the nape of her neck, relishing the frustration and moan that trickled in response. Emily wanted more. It was time to pick up the pace, and Sue did.

Thrusting her fingers in and out, Sue made Emily’s toes curl and her back arch off of the bed. A sharp inhalation of breath and Emily was nearing the edge, the edge of pleasure, and Sue was taking her there quickly.

It was a stress release, a relaxant, and Emily could already see clearer - but not clear enough - not for Sue’s liking or for the quelling of the writer’s block currently hanging like winter fog in her mind. Building on her thrusts, Emily steadily approached the edge. Needing just a fraction longer for something much more pleasurable, Sue abruptly pulled away.

Sue’s movements were calculated and she couldn’t calm the devilish joy and power she currently held. She leaned back, witnessing the full remnants of the frustration flush intensely on Emily’s face. The poet was gasping, frustratedly and with vulnerability, slow in animation to follow what was unfolding. It was cruel and Sue was relishing every second.

A rough whine withdrew from Emily’s throat. It echoed of impatience and eagerness, her back arching upwards again, with her head tipping backwards to bare her neck for Sue’s lips, desperate for some kind of contact for what had viciously been denied her.

Sue’s mouth slid across her throat, peppering the vastness of skin with a pattern of sharp, slow sucks and licks; a fatal combination.

“Please…” Emily whined, eliciting a grin and gasp from Sue. Begging unfolded as a surprise but welcoming addition. Sue delighted in the unexpected concession, deviously wondering how she could use it to her own advantage.

Emily shifted, trying again to grind down in an attempt to bring their bodies together and Sue moved once again, pressing two fingers into her while she kissed her way down Emily’s neck and chest. She could hear Emily’s laboured gasps, her arousal perpetuating the room, weaving in and around between them; wavy and far reaching. The wet, pressing kisses evolved into bites of skin and Emily dwelled on the fragile balance between pain and pleasure. She kind of liked the former when it was followed up by the latter.

Sue’s movement continued on its descent, her concentration now turning to the rounded breasts before her eyes. A swipe of tongue and soon she was tickling a nipple teasingly with her tongue. The movement was dedicated to stimulating, to provoking yet another moan, and it didn’t take long to validate the provocation.

To say Emily was frustrated was an understatement. She was whining and wriggling, and murmuring Sue by name. While she squirmed in frustration and denial, Sue leaned over her. The sight she witnessed was truly beautiful to behold.

“Sue.” Emily said again, in warning, the syllable breaking off into a whine when she felt an unexpected swipe of tongue graze across her lower abdomen. She had never hated blindfolds more.

“I swear to God, if you don’t—“

And then Sue’s tongue was below, between her legs, and Emily exhaled a cathartic f-bomb supplemented with a moan. Sue’s tongue manoeuvred fast, skilled movements that sent spiking, prolonged tremors pulsating towards her heart. Emily arched from the bed again, the silky restraints grounding her to earth as Sue worked on her promise to make her see the unseen.

The galaxy of pleasure was fast approaching, Sue remained aware, so much so that she let her tongue and mouth slip downwards and away from the warm wetness below. It wasn’t a new discovery that Sue loved to tease. She was relentless about it because finding something that she could outwit a Dickinson over remained a powerful trait to wield, and something that could not be dulled. It was an upper hand. Shaping the pathway to Emily’s onslaught of pleasure was a gift that could never be declined and one that she was skilled with. The only natural reaction when Sue felt the revealing flutter - the sharpening hint of an incoming release shimmering against her tongue - was to tear her mouth away.

Calculated and relentless, Sue worked Emily up repeatedly with the same motion. Flicking her tongue against the spot that required her the most before retreating just below that very place. The pattern was infuriating if you were Emily Dickinson because it went on and on, over and over, until her thighs were trembling and grazing across Sue’s ears. Emily’s attempts to grind were enveloped by an exasperated “ _please_ ” but not even the begging could deliver the final push she ached for because Sue held Emily firmly on the edge, dangling the carrot of climax just outside the realms of her reach.

Emily heaved as she recovered from her near-release. She felt sweaty, used and agitated. Her arms twinged with the movement of recently used muscles in her forearms due to being half crucified on the four poster bed. One day soon she would get Sue back for this.

At this moment, however, Emily had to relax. She writhed as she drew in deep breaths, trying her best to still the throbbing, pulsating want tremoring below. The tension in the air was unbearable as she awaited Sue’s next move, something Emily could not predict nor see. Sue was dangerous in this regard, with this power, but Emily soon got her answer as fingertips glided through strands of her hair.

Sue never hid her admiration of Emily’s hair, she relished the feeling of her hands spreading through the seemingly endless locks. It was made all the more sensual with Emily lying powerless and waiting. Sue admired the word “powerless” and all of its connotations especially if it followed her favourite Dickinson. She could feel Emily’s thighs twitching and she gazed down at the still throbbing centre. Emily was going to suffer a few more agonizing minutes before she could settle again.

“Control is intriguing…” Sue began, noting that Emily’s breathing had finally evened out. “I like having it over you.”

Deadpanning, Emily swiped at her dampened mouth. In times of need, call on sarcasm.

“I couldn’t tell.”

Sue’s grin was part intrigue and part devil. “How are you feeling?”

“Like... I’m wilting crops who were promised the rain after three endless summers of drought. Only to find out I’m not getting any rainfall, I’m getting more sun.” Emily paused. “Oh, and I’m _really_ horny too.”

Sue was doing something right. Emily sounded like Emily again, imagery rolling off her tongue absentmindedly. Her effort was succeeding. Maybe it was time to reward patience with pleasure.

Or maybe not.

Sue likened Emily’s abdomen to a soft, curving landscape, and she reached out again to caress it with her fingers. She kissed the middle of her chest as she inched downwards.

Sue thumbed a deliberately timid set of circles over Emily’s previously pulsating, neglected centre. Unexpectedly, these movements lurched into a higher gear and, where there was once gentle teasing, now became an unadulterated rough touch.

Emily suppressed a deep moan by biting her bottom lip as Sue took her to the edge once more. She was being taken apart, piece by piece, inch by inch and there was something so beautifully chaotic about it, about the way in which Sue had dismantled her worries, her early afternoon lamenting on the possibilities of never being able to write again. It was melodrama and now she was psycho high.

Sue reacted to Emily’s groan by increasing her attack, dismantling Emily from her core to the outward edges of her soul. Emily trembled beneath her hands, the erotic notion, splashing another pigment onto the adjoined canvas of their intimacy.

The mattress dipped as Sue altered position, following the feeling of deeper thrusts in the goal of unleashing a hearty dose of pleasure. Gazing at Emily’s growing aches of want, she crooked her index finger and flicked her thumb, pressing down a wet sloppy kiss into the welcoming skin of her breasts. Emily was inching closer again, laboured breaths no longer able to disguise the full on hunger of desire she felt raging throughout every inch of her being. Her body tensed, overcome, grating against Sue’s free hand on her hips.

Calculatedly, Sue added another finger, crashing her lips against Emily’s. The exchanged submission had physically manifested itself and she felt Emily whine against her.

Sue knew what was about to happen, what was unfolding before her very eyes. The room surrounding them ceased existence as she focused on Emily, Emily, Emily.

Emily, who’s jawline was adeptly kissed and followed by a snaking trail of goosebumps, could feel the welcome embrace of climax mere steps away. Sue kissed her collarbone, her body nearing what it desired, what it longed for.

Sue pulled her hand away but remained close. A pattern of hot breath peppered Emily’s ear, half itchy, half hypnotic. A touch inched across the expanse of her shoulders and Emily could not suppress, nor could she stop, the frustrated sob that freed itself from her throat. In response, Sue’s free hand ran a calming touch down her waist, coming to rest on her hip.

Emily wanted more, wanted what she had been repeatedly denied. She desired it with nothing else present in her mind. She had lost count of how many times the gift of pleasure had been tugged away from her oh so cruelly by Sue and, because of this, a firm frustration weaved within her, wafting like clouds of burning incense. It engulfed to the point that when it concluded, Emily was adeptly aware of her own breathlessness, her thundering heartbeat and her twitching body. Sue was at her side, her caressing hand moving to graze her heated cheeks. The touch was brief and disappeared in an instant because soon Sue’s presence was hovering just above her face or, at least, that’s what Emily could sense.

Sue began to touch her cheeks again, marvelling in the flushed, rosy red tint that was all her own doing. Her voice filled with awe, with attraction. Emily had never been as desirable as she was now.

“I think we can both agree that you cannot control yourself…”

Sue chose this as the moment to twist her fingers and Emily’s mind finally went blank as she fell from the edge to wash up in the sea of pleasure found below. The pleasure burned savagely but so did the relief.

“Su…”

The name was a sound, a blurred syllable, an incomplete utterance. Emily surrendered herself to the bliss, to the Sue she had been prevented from seeing, to the feeling that she didn’t necessarily need her vision to really see Sue.

Whining out further utterances of half-formed thoughts - that she couldn’t fully concentrate on - Emily grinded as Sue delved deeper. The movement evoked a pleasurable moan and Emily remained in the light, in Sue’s aura, in the central void of climax. Her restrained wrists were all but dead as they held her in place, in the centre of the bed, as Sue absorbed the full effects of her actions.

Emily’s breath remained ragged as the pleasure became steadily overwhelming, her body now too sensitive to take any more.

Even as Sue withdrew, Emily was still clenching, longing to clamp down around the fingers that were no longer in the place where they had previously teased and teased. Her throat grew raw with emotion and the nonsensical slurring of words. With clarity, the poet within would be found.

Emily stuttered, her angled back arching even further from the bed as pleasurable ripples eased through the air. With her eyes closed, and blindfold in place, her head lay limply back against a crushed pillow, bliss shining like candlelight in the dark. The gift of climax had been given and now Emily was re-energised, her lips parting in pleasure. She bathed in the bliss, delighted by the comfort, tugging on the silk restraints at the ropes adjoining her wrists to the bed.

It took Emily a few long minutes before she began to come around, stirring in emotion. Sue sank into her side, enveloping her in an intimate embrace and Emily felt the silk material being untied at the back of her head. She blinked and Sue came into focus along with the low light of the room.

The words were falling into her mind like the scattering of a meteor shower and Emily was dazzled, in awe, at the overwhelming sensation to put ink to paper and what she had just gone through.

Sue sensed this amazement, it was etched across Emily’s lips, glinting in her eyes brightly and shining. Stars in a night sky.

“Do you feel like writing?” she asked, knowingly. When Emily enthusiastically nodded, murmuring something about Sue being a “total genius”, Sue replied “Well, I guess I better untie you then…”

Emily tugged on the restraining material on her wrists. She definitely felt like writing but maybe it could wait. Her mind was freeing itself, cleansing itself from the days long creative slowdown. Her current position, powerless but now seeing before Sue, was growing all the more tempting to explore.

“Maybe… it could wait?” she breathed, holding Sue’s eyeline. It felt like a game of who would break eye contact first. It turned out to be Sue, Sue who bit her bottom lip as she propped herself up on her side by an elbow.

“Sorry, what did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Emily scowled, albeit, playfully. Sue had heard her clearly.

Sue leaned over Emily, ignited by curiosity and flirtatious intent. “I should go get you ink and parchment then…”

“I take back the ‘genius’,” Emily said, reminded again that Sue was still very much clothed. “You’re annoying.”

Sue delighted in prodding her partner with annoyance, it made Emily all the more charming. She leaned forward, pressing lips to lips, a hand drifting to settle on the nape of Emily’s neck as she pushed closer, her fingers dancing through the gentle hairs at the nape of her neck.

They kissed through a haze of intimacy, warm lips matched, relaxed and delicate. The kiss deepened, smiles emerging against the steady collision of moist lips. Their mutual attraction was well solidified when their kiss parted and the only natural progression was for Sue’s lips to attach to Emily’s neck. Soft lips brushing against supple skin, falling ticklish and shivery across Emily’s body.

“I wanna know how much you can take.” Sue said, between neck kisses. “And I will have my answer soon.”

Emily submerged herself in the feeling, of the neck kisses, of Sue’s seductive words.

“ _Very_ soon.” Sue kissed at Emily’s neck with force, hot breath tickling the glowing skin.

“I am so getting you back for this.”

“You can try,” Sue glanced up, savouring every second of their close embrace. “But you’re not exactly going to have much of a choice…”

“Free me and we’ll see about that.”

Sue grinned at her words, proposing a counter offer.

“Beg, and maybe then we can talk.”

Emily Dickinson, true to her name, rose to the challenge.

“You can beg first.”


End file.
